


Never grow up

by rosalina2124



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalina2124/pseuds/rosalina2124
Summary: When Jordan get's sick will Jon be there for him when he needs them the most???LyricsYour little hands wrapped around my fingerAnd it's so quiet in the world tonightYour little eyelids flutter cause you're dreamingSo I tuck you in and turn on your favorite nightlightTo you, everything's funnyYou got nothing to regretI'd give all I have honeyIf you could stay like thatOh darling don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow upJust stay this littleOh darling don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow upIt could stay this simpleI won't let nobody hurt youWon't let no one break your heartNo one will desert youJust try to never grow upNever grow up
Kudos: 2





	Never grow up

Chapter one  
The feeling of a warm body pressed against mine causes me to stir as I realize it’s just Jord and I relax. He’s in bed with me tonight,he hasn’t been feeling well today,sore throat and a cough,overall clingy,as he gets when he’s sick. I decided to let him stay in bed with me tonight,so I could keep an eye on his fever,plus he wanted to be close to me,just part of the clingnieness stage,he always either wants me or Mom when he’s sick,Mom if we’re home,me if we’re on the road. I look at the clock,red numbers glowing in the dark,it’s 3 am,we’ve been asleep since 12,3 hours,it took awhile to get him down tonight,but once he was down,he was out.

He’s been on his side,back pressed against mine,now he’s pressed against my side,I must have shifted at some point,and he shifted positions as well. His head is on my shoulder,he’s still fast asleep,I don’t want to wake him,but I know I need to get his temp,it was a little high earlier. I worry that he has strep,if he’s not much better in the morning,then it’ll be a doctors visit,as loathe as he is to do it. I find myself carding a hand through his hair,trying to wake him gently, “Hey Jord,I need you to wake up for me little brother,I need to get a temp on you”I murmur as I feel him stir,sleepy brown eyes looking at me,not fully aware,still waking up. “OK Jon,what time is it”he murmurs softly,voice rough from non use. “It’s about 3 little brother,we’ve been asleep for about 3 hours,how does your throat feel”I murmur placing a cool hand on his cheek,judging how warm he is.

“About the same,it just hurts,I feel like I’m swallowing glass”he murmurs softly,that’s not good,it’s looking more and more like strep,which wouldn’t be a surprise since Joey had it last week. We tried our best to keep it contained,didn’t share anything,washed hands,but It looks like it still happened anyways. “I know little brother,I’m worried you have strep,we’ll probably need to get you to the doctor in the morning”I murmur softly. “OK I trust you”he says softly wincing in pain,it’s hard seeing him uncomfortable,and knowing I can’t do anything about it,I can try and make him comfortable,but that’s all I can do until we can get to the doctor in the morning. “You better,I’m going to get you some medicine alright,see if it’ll help,I’ll be back I promise”I murmur as I move to sit up,and I feel him grab my hand. He lets go,and I go into the bathroom,turning on the light,and I dig through my bathroom bag,finding the children's Tylenol,It should at least take the edge off,and bring his fever down somewhat. 

I grab a glass of water as well,along with a wet rag,then I go back out to him,placing the items on the nightstand,then sitting on the edge of the bed. I help him sit up against the pillows,then I turn the lamp on,flinching at the brightness. I measure the dosing,then I hand it to him as he makes a face,he hates the stuff,he hates how it tastes,but he knows it’ll help all the same. “I know little brother,it’ll help I promise you”I murmur as I squeeze his shoulder lightly. He takes it,grimacing at the taste,then I let him wash it down with water. “I know that was rough little brother,but it should take affect soon,do you think you’re ready to sleep again”I murmur softly carding a hand through his hair,he looks a little worse for wear,this is taking it’s toll on him,he’s tired and he’s in pain. “I think so,I’ll try anyways”he says quietly wincing in pain. I help him lay down,tucking the covers around him,then I place the thermometer against his temple,he doesn’t resist,which tells me how tired and unwell he is.   
It beeps after a few minutes and I take a look at the screen,102,not too high yet,hopefully we can keep it down. I shift to move,so I can put the stuff away and get a wet cloth,and he grabs my hand,not wanting me to go. “It’s alright Jord,I’m just going into the bathroom,I’ll be back,I promise”I say softly as he lets go,knowing I’m not going far. I go into the bathroom,put the stuff away,then take a wash cloth,and dampen it with cool water. I go back into the room,and I lay back down beside him,placing the cool cloth against the back of his neck,to hopefully help him cool down. I feel him press against me at some point,seeking comfort,and I let him,he acts grown up so much of the time,that he forgets it alright to be a kid,to need comfort,to need affection. Before I know it he’s out again,fast asleep as if nothing happened. I watch him sleep for awhile and before I know it I’m sleepy as well,and I fall asleep easily,the last thoughts on my mind being if he’ll be alright,and how we’ll handle things in the morning to make sure he’s taken care of.


End file.
